


Bruce Wayne's School for Monsters

by triforce3



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I just wanted this ok???, Later on onesided!Javier x OC, M/M, Multi, also on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforce3/pseuds/triforce3
Summary: A Young justice supernatural x college au because I've lost control of my life.Pairings so far:Thad Thawne x OCOnesided!Javier Reyes x OCWonderBirdBart x Jamie





	1. Chapter 1

_10 years ago_

I groan as I hide behind the dumpster, looking at the mark on my arm. An infinity sign, huh? Wonder if I could check the library for anything about that. I was about to leave before I see a figure in front of me. I growl, pulling out my dagger. I step backward before seeing more people. I frown as one of them steps into the light.

“Bruce Wayne, Gotham City’s biggest playboy. You know I think the papers would have a field day with this. I mean you and your adopted kids surrounding someone in Crime Alley at night.”I ramble.

“You won’t be telling them, Ryan Solis, because nothing _will_ be happening.”Bruce says, tone softening, “I do have an offer for you though.”

I frown,” What kind of offer?”

“One where you’ll be around people like yourself.”He rolls up his sleeve, revealing a mark like mine. “The immortals mark only appears when someone extremely close to you gives they’re live for yours. It makes you, well, immortal.”

I look at the mark, “And all of you are like this?” They nod,” What’ll I be required to do?” I ask wearily.

“Make some public appearances and when it's finished, go to a college for supernatural kids. That I’m building.”

I blink, “What kind of supernatural kids?”

“Demons, Amazons, Vampires, stuff like that.” A boy steps forward, looking close to me in age. Course looks are deceiving. “I’m Tim Drake.”

“Will I be safe?”I ask

“Of course,” He nods.

“Then I’ll do it.”  
_Present Time_

I sigh as I look at the uniform I was required to wear. A dark blue blazer, tie included, and dark blue pants. Thankfully I could add accessories and didn’t have to wear dress shoes. I brush back my brown hair which had a red streak in the front which I had added recently. I thought about all that had changed. The school had been built, Jason had come back and we got a new member. Unfortunately, that new member was Damien Wayne, who is quite a brat. I pack my bag as Tim knocks.

“You ready yet, Ry?”

“Yea.”I walk to the door carrying my bag. “Let's do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

I hum as Tim and I walk to school. We had to go through a few portals to get here since it was in a town called Happy Harbor.

“So anybody you think will be interesting?”I ask Tim.

“I’m curious about the golems and Amazons.”He replies,” What about you?”

“Vampires honestly.”I look towards the sunset before starting to walk again.

“Yea, any you’re scared of?”

“Demons, a little bit anyway. Back when I first became immortal, I had them hunting me down left and right.” I shivered, hand touching the strip of cloth that covered my mark. Tim has one on his wrist as well.

“Yea I get that. Don’t worry though. They have to follow rules just like us.”

I nod, seeing the school. “See you in a minute, Drake!” I head to the line to get my schedule. Since they were separated by our last names, Tim and I were in different lines. I hummed softly as I stand in line.

“What’re you?”I hear a voice say. I turned around, seeing a blonde kid with gold eyes and very noticeable fangs.

“I’m uh, an uh-“he smirks at my flustered attitude. I shake my head. “I’m an immortal.”

He arches an eyebrow before growling,” What do you want?”

I turned around, seeing a tanned skinned kid with one brown eye and one red eye with horns on his head.

“I was just standing in line, Thawne.” He replied before looking at me,” Did I hear you say you were an immortal?”

I opened my mouth to answer before Thawne as the other kid called him, put his hand on my arm. “Don’t answer, he’s a half-demon who was raised in hell. If you do, he won’t ever let you rest.” I flinch slightly.

“Always so touchy, Thawne.” he laughs before getting his schedule and leaving.

“T-thanks, Uh Thawne?”

“My first names Thaddeus, I prefer Thad though.”

“I’m Ryan.” I nod, grabbing my schedule as he does.

I look at his. “Hey looks like we share some classes!” I smile.

“Yea.” he smiles softly.

“Ryan!” I hear someone yell as Tim runs over,” What’s your schedule look like?”

I blink as I see a vampire with auburn hair following him. I show him my schedule.

“Aw, man, only one class together.”

“Bruce did say he wants us to branch out more.”I remind him. I see Thad and the other vampire comparing schedules. The other vampire turns to me.

“I saw you talking to Thad! Are you two friends now? Mom and dad will be happy!” he speaks rapidly. Thad hits him over the head.

“Shut up, Bart. Ignore him. He’s my stupid brother.”

I laugh softly before feeling eyes watching me. I frown, turning around, seeing the half-demon from before watching me. There was another half-demon who seemed more human with the only trait shown being his eyes. He seemed frustrated with the other. I shiver slightly and Thad moves closer to me. Tim frowns.

“Did he bug you?”

“Nothing major Tim, you know how I am.” Tim nods unconvinced.

The bell rings.

“Sprock! We’re gonna be late!”Bart ran off.

“He does realize they’re not counting tardies for the first week right?” I mutter

“Well, at least he’ll be on time right?” Tim says.

“Nope, he never is.”Thad laughs.

We laugh, heading to class.

I sat in my first class before feeling someone poke my shoulder. I turn around, seeing the guy talking to the other half-demon earlier. I arched an eyebrow.

“Hey, my name is Jamie. I just wanted to apologize for Javier’s behavior.”

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Yea, no one does. See, he was kidnapped and taken to hell as a baby. He never got a chance to be human. My family adopted him two years ago so he’s still learning.” he explains.

I nod before the teacher assistant clears his throat. I turned around, seeing the Robot staring at us. I blush in embarrassment as Mr.Kent goes back to teaching.

It was lunchtime and I sat with Tim, Bart who was pouting, Thad who was sipping something from a water bottle, and Jamie. I started to eat lunch as Tim looked at Bart.

“Dude, what’s wrong?”

Bart just grumbled.

“He drank all his blood supplements in first period,” Thad explained.

“And you won’t give me one of yours.” he huffed.

“Iris told you not to drink them all.”

“But I'm a growing vampire!” he whines.

I can’t help but chuckle. Thad just gave him one of his, obviously annoyed with his whining.

“Just this once, Allen!”He frowned looking up,” Here comes trouble.”

I turned around, seeing Javier getting closer. Jamie frowned before walking over and talking to him. They had a quick conversation before they both headed over.

“Jamie has convinced me to say I’m sorry for my behavior so Sorry, immortal.”

I blink in surprise,” It’s fine.”

**“Although I would love to try one of your organs one day,” **he says and I blink in confusion, not understanding what he says.

Thad growled, standing up,” You stay the hell away from him!” I frown, Tim moves closer to me. Immortals stick together always.

He laughs, “And what will you do? You have no claim on him!” I frown, standing. I move in front of Thad, moving the metal bracelet Bruce gave me for protection to my fist and punching Javier in the face _hard._ He blinks in surprise, covering his now bleeding and broken nose and hissing in pain.

“I suggest you stay away, for your own sake,” I say.

Jamie sighs as Javier leaves.


End file.
